Reyna Rayle
Reyna Rayle is a female tribute from District 6, but is situated in District 5. She is part of the Rayle tribute family, a tribute family created by The Targaryen of District 4 as part of a collaboration with ClovelyMarvelous. Extra Information Family: *Marcia Cayron (ancestor) *Earlin Rayle (father) *Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce) (mother) *Marta Rayle (grandmother) *Breyvn Rayle (grandfather, deceased) *Sophia Rayle (sister, deceased) *Victor Rayle (brother) *Eleanor Rayle (sister) *Larisa Rayle (twin sister) *Dalton Rayle (brother) *Twila Rayle (sister) *Waven Rayle (brother) *Allison Rayle (sister) *Denali Rayle (sister) *Denver Rayle (brother) *Jacques Devereux (nephew) *Isabella Devereux (niece) *Samaine Chaunce (aunt) *Anya Rayle (aunt) *Stacia Rayle (aunt) *Clement Rayle (uncle) *Grace Rayle (cousin) *Decaria Chaunce (cousin) *Anne Rayle (cousin) *Macy Rayle (cousin) *Carringdon Rayle (cousin) *Dakota Rayle (second cousin) '''Home: '''District 6 (birthplace, formerly), District 5 '''Occupation(s) before Games: '''Student '''Usual affiliation: '''The Rayle family '''Usual alliance: '''See the Strategies, reactions and outfits section '''Love Interest(s): '''Anston (also the love interest of Larisa, their mutual interest in Anston being the cause of their sibling rivalry) Backstory Reyna is the fourth child of Earlin and Kariza Rayle (nee Chaunce), the co-second in commands of the Rayle car and air business. This business made the Rayles wealthy, as well as ambitious as they aimed to be at the top of Panem's transportation industry. She was born minutes before her twin, Larisa. However, they had rivals: in the form of the Wright family. Because the Wrights also aimed to be at the top of Panem's transportation industry, a rivalry between the Rayles and the Wrights quickly developed. Those who sided with the Rayles became sympathisers of the Rayles and those who sided with the Wrights became sympathisers of the Wrights. Initially, no blood was shed. But as the elder Rayle generations encouraged hatred of the Wrights upon the younger Rayle generations, the rivalry turned violent and soon, blood was spilled. Because of the violence, the Wrights moved from District 6 to District 3. They decided that they would mellow down, but the Wright sympathisers still wanted action against the Rayles and the Rayle sympathisers. Luckily for them, they would get the action that they wanted, in the form of the death of one of the main Rayles (see the pages of the other main Rayles). Reyna grew up being the sassy child. Many argue that Reyna is the sassiest Rayle, whilst others argue that Eleanor is the sassiest. Although she did believe in the rivalry, she didn't care for it. One winter, Dalton, Reyna's younger brother who was living in The Capitol in exile, decided that he was going to throw a masquerade party in a warehouse. He didn't invite his parents as they had been the ones to exile. Instead, he invited the Rayle children. Waven, Twila and Allison didn't attend the party, but Victor, Eleanor, Reyna herself, Larisa and Denver attended the party. The Wrights also attended this party, which pleased Eleanor because of Eros and angered Victor and Denver, but Reyna wasn't there for the Wrights. She was there because it was a chance to escape Kariza and Earlin's clutches. For the majority of the party, Reyna rejected almost everyone who attempted to interact with her. Those who she did interact with ended up having to leave. TBC Personality Reyna is a sassy individual with strong wits. She appears to not care a lot about almost anything, except for Anston. Strengths and weaknesses Strategies, reactions and outfits '''Reaped or Volunteered: '''Reaped Family Marcia Cayron Lunaii 2.png|Marcia † Marta rayle.png|Marta Breyvn rayle.png|Breyvn † Earlin rayle.png|Earlin Kariza rayle.png|Kariza Samaine chaunce.png|Samaine Sophia rayle.png|Sophia † Victor rayle.png|Victor Larisa rayle.png|Larisa Dalton rayle.png|Dalton Twila rayle.png|Twila Waven rayle.png|Waven Allison Rayle Lunaii.png|Allison Denver rayle.png|Denver Jacques devereux.png|Jacques Isabella devereux.png|Isabella Anya rayle.png|Anya Stacia rayle.png|Stacia Clement rayle.png|Clement Grace rayle.png|Grace Decaria chaunce.png|Decaria Macy Mirium.png|Macy Anne rayle.png|Anne Carringdon rayle.png|Carringdon Dakota rayle.png|Dakota Notable relationships '''Larisa: '''Reyna and Larisa currently despise each other, mainly due to the fact that they share the same love interest, Anston. '''Eleanor: '''Reyna and Eleanor don't really see eye to eye much. Reyna considers Eleanor to be naïve due to her love for Eros and Eleanor teases Reyna about Anston and Larisa's interest in Anston. In any arguments they have, Reyna attempts to attack Eleanor's mental stability by insulting her through her illness. Eleanor, in return, attempts to attack Reyna's mental stability by talking about the possibility that Anston doesn't really love her and is just playing with her heartstrings as he could actually be in love with Larisa. Deep down, however, they don't mean what they say and do care for each other. If Eleanor is in danger, Reyna will do what she can to help and if Reyna's in danger, Eleanor will do what she can to help. See Also Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:The Targaryen of District 4 Category:The Targaryen of District 4's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:ClovelyMarvelous's Tributes